Open your eyes
by brea.aaron
Summary: Kate means everything to him and she knows it, she has to know it, doesn't she? How could she not know? She cannot possible be that blind about how he feels. This is my first story. Reviews would mean the world to me. So send me your reviews and i will try to write some better stories of castle and beckett.;)


open your eyes

Kate means everything to him and she knows it, she has to know it, doesn't she? How could she not know? She cannot possible be that blind about how he feels. You can see the love he has for her every day in the way he looks at her, the way he cares for her, and the way he brings her coffee every single morning since he started following her. He knows that she remembers his declaration of love towards her but she does not seem to feel the same. He is in desperate need of an answer from her, does she love him back or is he on a one way street leading nowhere? Now that is the question and with everything going on he can't help himself but confront her.

You can see the fire in her eyes and not the good kind of fire either. She hates him right now and he knows it. He probably even deserves to be yelled at but if she thinks he is not going to make himself clear on why he did what he did, she is clearly mistaken.

"How the hell could you do this?

his answer is defensive, defeated, and sweet all at once and she finds herself thinking how can he show so much with so few words. the pure emotion she feels flowing from him almost brings her to tears.

"Because I love you. But you already know that, don't you? You've known for about a year now."

she looks shocked and pissed but underneath he can see something else, something that resembles love. A little bit of hope can go a long way and she just handed it to him on a silver platter, although you would not think there was much to hope for in the way she responded.

"How can I even trust you anymore?"

In mere seconds he is inches from her face. His blue eyes piercing with sandiness and anger.

"How can you trust me? Because of everything we have been through together. Four years, I've been right here. For years. Waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here!"

He is backing her toward the wall and she is letting him. Watching him carefully as he places his hands on her hips, holding her steady as she begins to lose her balance. One moment they are fighting and the next she just wants him. want him to know that she loves him so much and that she understand why he did what he did. If it was his life she would have done the same. They have not kissed yet but the electricity between them is already unbearable. She begins leaning into him. She wants this and she knows he does too but he stops her.

In a whisper he says in sad loving words that he loves her and then he speaks words that could have only came from the heart. So close to what he wants and he still cannot take her until she knows what he wants.

Every morning I bring you a cup of coffee, just so I can see a smile on your face. Because I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating, person I've ever met. And I love you Kate, and if that means anything to you, if you care about me at all, you want do this unless you feel the same"

"I want you"

He kisses her in a bittersweet chaste kiss. "That's not enough. I cant do this. I think I should go now."

He backs away from her but she wont let go that easily because she is not done. She grabs his shirt and pulls him back into her. He inhales sharply, surprised of her actions. She kisses him softly with love and she knows he can feel it but he still pulls away from her.

"No, we can't do this"

"I love you"

she says it so quietly he almost did not hear her but he knew she said it. She was crying softly. he wiped his thumb across her cheek removing a tear drop with one quick moment.

"What took you so long?"

He kissed her tenderly as if she was going to break apart, but nothing stays the same. Soon soft and slow turned into fast and needy. He was pushing her against the wall. her hands roaming up and down his back, grasping at pieces of clothing until they had to catch their breath. They stopped gasping for air, with their foreheads pressed against one another's, they breathed in each other's breaths. Neither thought they would make it here.

Kate took his hand and led him to her bed. He backed her up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell onto the mattress with him following close behind. She grabbed each side of his shirt and ripped it open causing buttons to fly in different direction throughout the room. Her hands soon roaming south of the equator."Kate"

"Yah", she says smirking.

She knows what she is doing and within moments he has grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her pants and underwear down her legs slowly. By the time he had removed her clothing she was whimpering in need. He slowly kissed her before moving to her neck and down towards her breast,. He teased, nipped and licked every part of her upper body except for the place she wanted him to pay attention to the most. If he wanted a war he would give it to him. She slowly skimmed over his backside taking in the fact that sometime during his previous ministrations he had managed to get his pants off. She dug her nails into his backside, eliciting a sexy groan from him and he finally gave in. He moved his hand to cup her breast and pinched the nub causing it to pucker up even more. He slowly went toward it looking Kate's face all the way down and then he licked her breast and she moaned. He nipped at her and she arched up into him clearly feeling the evidence of how much he wanted her too. If he kept this up she would break just from his mouth on her breast.

"Ahh, castle, please, I need you"

He doesn't answer but she feels him shift above her and he grazes her thigh with his manlihood. She arches up trying to get him where he need to be.

"Kate are you sure? I cant go back to how it was before."

"I LOVE YOU, castle I just want you."

After those three words her pushed into her slowly moving in and out as slow as he could until she got use to started meeting up with him a few seconds later and he knew she was ready. He came all the way back out and then slammed back into her. "Castle"He did it again."Ahhh" and again "Oh fuck castle". He could feel her getting close and new one last thrust would do her in but he slowed down. This was not a quikie , this was making love and he intended to do it right. She whimpered as he slowed letting her gain control again until her brought her back to the edge again, this time slowly. On every thrust end she rolled her hips making him groan her name, something she hopped he would always do. She was so close and he knew it, stopping just short of her climax he looks at her and say" I want to hear you say it again".

"I Love you" he start to move again. "I love you" He goes faster and harder slamming into her and she is so close. "Kate"

"I know, me too"

"Open your eyes"

they look at each other both clearly seeing love and right as she topples over the edge he whispers the words "I love you", as she moans his name over and over until she doesn't even her herself saying it anymore.


End file.
